


Begging

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Jongdae, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: “Beg for it and I might let you come”





	Begging

Can we try something? is not a sentence that is spoken rarely in your bedroom. But usually Jongdae is the one asking the question and you are the one gladly accepting whatever new thing he has come up with this time. So when the words leave your mouth for once Jongdae looks at you with the most expecting and yet teasing grin ever.

"I never thought I’d hear you say that in this life", he chuckles before pressing a soft kiss against your cheek. Playfully you shove him away.

"You just always beat me to the punch", you explain while climbing on top of him. Jongdae wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you even closer.

"So, what did you want to try?", he murmurs into your ear between two soft kisses against your neck.

"Blindfolds", you carefully whisper. This particular fantasy has been on your mind for quite some time now and out of all the things you have been wanting to try it is one of the few that has yet to be fulfilled. Jongdae is quite experimental when it comes to these things and you two have pretty much tried all the vanilla things and even some of the kinkier things together. Some of them ended up being nice discoveries, for example, you never considered that handcuffs would be your thing before you tried it, but you ended up enjoying them a lot more than you ever thought you would. Other things have been less enjoyable and some just plain hilarious. You jokingly called Jongdae Daddy one time to test his reaction and he had a fit of laughter and didn’t calm down for another ten minutes or so. Sex with Jongdae is always kind of playful, mostly spontaneous and also very often experimental. He never runs out of things he wants to try and you happily go along with it all because most of the time the things he suggests are things that you secretly wanted as well but were too embarrassed to bring up by yourself. But just this time you’ll be brave and get yourself what you want.

"Oh, so you want me to blindfold you, maybe also tie you up a little while I’m at it and have my way with you?", Jongdae asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You roll your eyes and give him another playful punch against his chest. Then you shake your head.

"Actually, I want it the other way around."

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, now it’s getting interesting", he whispers, leaning forward again to brush his lips along your jawline. "You know that I like it when you take over", he murmurs against your skin and you can feel the tingly sensation of his touch causing the hairs on the back of your neck to rise up.

Switching places is another thing that isn’t really uncommon in your relationship with Jongdae. You never really considered yourself the dominant type before but Jongdae seems to bring out sides of you that you were unaware of and maybe that is one of the many reasons you love him so much. With pretty much all of your former partners you took on the passive role and it was never quite fulfilling for you. There is nothing really enjoyable about just lying there with your limps spread out. With Jongdae there is no real passive role because submission can be an active choice as well. And it’s a choice you make often, but lately – which may or may not be related to Jongdae saying that he finds it very hot when you ride him – you’ve been trying out how being in charge works for you. And apparently, it works quite well.

"So, how do you want to do this?", Jongdae asks, apparently eager to fulfil this fantasy you just presented him with right here and now. You take a moment to think about it because honestly, you didn’t plan out the details yet. You just knew that you wanted to try this and thought that you would probably be able to figure things out along the way. You let your eyes wander through the bedroom until you find with you’ve been looking for. Quickly you climb off the bed to grab a black silk scarf that is hanging over the half-open door of your wardrobe.

"We’ll use this", you explain, tossing the fabric at Jongdae who catches it with one hand and inspects it for a moment. In the meantime, you climb back onto the bed and then take it from his hands again.

"You hold still now and try to stay quiet, I want to see how long you can hold out, probably not long though", you whisper while letting the silk scarf run through your fingers. Jongdae can get quite vocal during sex and you love teasing him about it every now and again. Then again you are also deeply in love with his whiny moans and you could listen to them for hours.

"Do you want to tie me up as well?", Jongdae asks. He tries to make it sound like a joke but you can clearly hear the arousal in his voice.

"No, I trust that you can hold still on your own. I want to see if you can obey orders, I might reward you if you do good", you whisper. While speaking you crawl back onto Jongdae’s lap and make sure he is with his back almost against the headrest of your bed. Carefully you take the scarf and wrap it around his face and tie it at the back of his head, making sure not to get any of his hair into the knot or making it too tight.

"Is this okay?", you whisper while cupping Jongdae’s face with your hands.

"More than okay", he whispers back before he leans his head forward blindly, probably aiming for a kiss but instead he crushes your noses together. At least he really is blinded. With a soft giggle, you push him back.

"Stay still", you demand and Jongdae already lets out a first small whine. So much for staying quiet. He really isn’t good at restraining himself, which will make seeing him struggle even more exciting.

"Be quiet", you remind him while you undo his belt. Jongdae bits his bottom lip and lifts his hip to help you with taking off his jeans and boxers. You smirk when you see his erection, he’s already hard and throbbing and you didn’t even really touch him yet. With a cheeky grin that Jongdae can’t see for obvious reasons, you lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"I didn’t know that being submissive turned you on that much."

You make sure that your lips brush against his earlobes while you speak and you can really see the goosebumps your hot breath trickling against his skin causes. If Jongdae bites down on his lip just a bit more it might start to bleed.

You lean back again to finally give his twitching erection the attention it’s begging for. There are already a few droplets of precum leaking from the tip, he must really be excited about this. Carefully you wrap your hand around Jongdae’s erection and before you even start moving it you can already hear a small whimper escaping his lips. You leave your hand in position without moving it.

"Be still", you remind Jongdae harshly and he whimpers again, biting down on his already bright red bottom lip. Only when he finally manages to be silent you start moving your hand. Jongdae is able to restrain himself for maybe ten seconds or so before a moan escapes his lip. You stop moving and pull back your hand, causing another whiny moan to spill from Jongdae’s mouth.

"Please, continue", he whimpers, he is wiggling around a little, his hands clawing the bedsheets next to him to force himself to hold still.

"Why so desperate?", you ask in a teasing tone of voice. Jongdae huffs, giving you a pouty look with bright red bitten lips and flushed cheeks.

"It’s a lot more intense when I can’t see okay and now stop torturing me", Jongdae tries to sound demanding but it’s hard to take him seriously when he is just this whining mess in front of you. Silently giggling to yourself you reach out to touch his erection again and continue with the most teasing handjob you have ever given in your entire life. This time Jongdae really tries to be quiet as best as he can. He seems so focused on it, his face looks almost ridiculous. Lips tightly pressed together, probably also squeezing his eyes shut underneath the blindfold, a few sweatdrops on his forehead. How could you not tease him when he looks like that? Because even if you are the one demanding him to be silent you want him to get loud. You want to see him struggle and finally break.

You start moving your hand faster, gripping a little tighter around Jongdae’s cock, making sure to stimulate the tip as best as you can and he falls apart. It begins with a small whiny sound that quickly turns into a loud whiny moan. You keep moving your hand until you are sure that Jongdae is close to coming, then you pull away again, leaving him unsatisfied and whimpering.

"Goddamit, just let me come already", Jongdae whines when you pull back your hand yet again. His erection is twitching and he is shuffling around uncomfortably, one of his hands reaches out to do the job himself but you slap it away before he can even touch himself. Jongdae lets out another whiny moan when you wrap your own hand around his cock again to give him a few agonizingly slow strokes.

"You’re the worst", he says through gritted teeth. You smile while you continue to slowly pump his dick with your hand.

"Beg for it and I might let you come", you whisper, trying your best to make your voice sound low and seductive. Jongdae replies with another whimper and you stop moving for a second, just to prove your point.

"Oh damn, please. I beg you, please just, ah- please let me come. Please, I’m- fuck!"

You continue moving your hand until pleas turn into curses and curses turn into unintelligible moans. You love Jongdae’s voice. He has such a warm voice. Sometimes it has the colour of honey, sweet and light. Sometimes it’s dark and husky. Low and soft when he speaks, high and clear when he sings. And cracking and whiny when he moans.

When Jongdae finally reaches his climax it’s intense. His cum spreads all over his lower abdomen, thighs and of course also your hand and lower arm. While Jongdae is still breathing heavily and savouring the feeling of an intense climax you reach for a tissue to clean off a bit of the mess he made. You’re really glad that you always keep some tissues close to the bed. You really do need them on a regular basis.

Once your hand is cleaned you help Jongdae get rid of his blindfold. His eyes look a little hazy still, he is staring back at you intensely. Any other person would probably assume that after a climax like that Jongdae would be ready to fall asleep on the spot. You did believe that as well in the beginning. But Jongdae is rarely satisfied with going just one round. No matter how good that round might have been. Because why have great sex once when we could also do it multiple times?

You are about to throw aside the silk scarf but Jongdae is holding on to it with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I’ll need that later to tie you up. Don’t even think you’re going to get away with torturing me like this."

 

**Author's Note:**

> the last repost for now so I don't spam too hard, thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
